Strainers are generally used to prevent solid debris larger than a certain size that may be present in a fluid from reaching a device to which the fluid is provided. In the past, strainers used in gas turbine engines typically included a machined ring welded to a mesh. The strainers were held in their seat using a removable fastener, such as a snap ring. Strainers must maintain a leak-tight seal with their seat to prevent unfiltered fluid from by-passing them, which leak would potentially result in some solid debris reaching the device. A leak may also occur if the strainer is re-installed in its seat without the proper orientation during maintenance. Furthermore, strainers made of a plurality of parts can be complex to manufacture.
Overall, it was desirable to provide an improved strainer that is simple to manufacture and to install in its seat.